


I Always Have

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Massage, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jenna and Talia move into their new apartment, and some things come to light.





	I Always Have

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started out as one thing and changed to an AU with Talia and Jenna (who is Liam's mother. He just doesn't exist in this).

Jenna sighs and looks at the boxes in trunk in dismay, “I told you we had too much stuff.”

“It’s not too much,” Talia says. “You just don’t want to carry it.”

“Can you blame me?” Jenna asks. “We’re on the 5th floor and the elevator is broken.”

Talia just grins and hefts one of the boxes into her arms with far too much ease, “Lucky for you, you have a werewolf for a best friend.”

“So you won’t mind carrying it all by yourself,” Jenna mutters.

“Not a chance!” Talia calls back. “Now get a move on Dunbar!”

Jenna grabs one of the lighter boxes and follows after Talia. She is excited to move into their new apartment. It’s their first one after college, so it feels like a big moment. She’d just hoped to have a working elevator to make it go a little smoother.

But she’s a strong and capable 22 year old. She can handle carrying a few boxes up some stairs.

Talia is leaning against the door when she reaches the top. She smiles and follows Jenna into the apartment. “I see you made it alive.”

“Barely,” Jenna says, putting the box on the table. At least the apartment came furnished.

Talia rolls her eyes, “You had a box of towels.”

“Not all of us have werewolf strength,” Jenna tells her.

Talia leans in close, “You help me with a few more boxes and I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How so?”

“You’ll see,” Talia winks and pulls back. “Now come on. Let’s hurry and get this done.”

It takes another four trips but they finally get all the boxes into their apartment. Jenna looks around the room at all the boxes, “Please tell me you don’t plan for us to unpack tonight.”

“Only the wine glasses,” Talia says.

Jenna looks around, “Okay. And where are they?”

“Um…” Talia takes her bottom lip between her teeth. “Maybe we’ll just drink out of the bottle.”

Jenna shakes her head, “Why am I not surprised you know where the wine is but not the glasses.”

“The glasses are just an illusion to moderation.”

“You can’t even get drunk,”

“No, but _you_ can. And you can easily go through a bottle in a night.”

“Not tonight,” Jenna sighs. “Is the wine how you’re making all that work worth my while?”

Talia shakes her head, “That comes later.”

Jenna raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question her, “Are we ordering in for dinner?”

“We are,” Talia says. “I may have already ordered pizza while you were getting the last box. I knew you’d be hungry.”

“You are the best,” Jenna tell her.

“You only say that because I’m feeding you pizza and providing wine,” Talia jokes.

“Nope. I mean it. I’d be lost without you.”

A knock sounds at the door. Talia grabs her wallet off the counter and heads towards the door, while Jenna clears some room on the living room table. She takes a seat on the couch while she waits for Talia. A minute later Talia appears, placing the box of pizza on the table, before taking a seat next to Jenna.

“Looks like we’re eating out of the box tonight,” Jenna says.

“Plates are for wimps anyway,” Talia says, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box.

Jenna laughs, “Says the person who has an entire collection of Disney plates.”

“That’s different,” Talia says. “I don’t use those.”

Jenna shakes her head, and grabs her own slice of pizza. They eat in silence for the most part, both too focused on their food. It’s one of the things Jenna loves about Talia, not having to fill the silence with endless chatter. They’re fine just being together.

When they’re done, Jenna grabs the box and takes it to the fridge. The rest is just going to have to be leftovers for tomorrow. She rolls her shoulders, trying to relive the ache in her muscles.

“You know what I think,” Talia says, her hands coming up to rest on Jenna’s shoulders. “You deserve a massage.”

“That would be nice,” Jenna says.

Talia lets her hands drop, and grabs one of Jenna’s. She leads her down the hall towards her bedroom. Jenna doesn’t know why she’s suddenly feeling nervous. Talia has given her massages before. It’s what she went to school for. But this feels different.

She has Jenna lay down on the bed and then disappears. Jenna instinctively removes her shirt, putting it to the side. She knows it’s easier that way. She lays face down on the bed, curls an arm under her head while she waits.

She hears a curse from behind her, and turns to see Talia standing frozen in the doorway.

“Is everything okay?”

Her voice seems to snap Talia out of it. She nods a few times before coming back over to the bed. There’s a moment where Talia just sits next to her, before she positions herself behind Jenna.

Talia starts at her shoulders, working her hands firmly into Jenna’s shoulders. Jenna finds herself relaxing, melting under Talia’s touch. Her hands move over Jenna’s skin as if they belong there. The thought has Jenna’s mind going other places, as she thinks about all the ways Talia could touch her.

She tries to will the thoughts away. She doesn’t need Talia to figure out what she’s thinking.

Talia’s hand slip lower, gliding over Jenna’s hips and then back up. She bends lower and moves Jenna’s hair back, nosing at her neck.

“Please.”

Jenna doesn’t even realize it’s her that spoke. Not until Talia stills.

“Jenna,” Talia says, her voice lowering and taking on a tone that’s unfamiliar. “I need to know what you want.”

Jenna takes a deep breath and turns her head slightly to look at Talia. She’s tired of hiding and pretending that this thing between them is just friendship. It hasn’t been for a while. “You. I want you.”

“Oh thank god,” Talia sighs. Then she’s kissing her. The angle is a little uncomfortable, but Jenna doesn’t care. She finally has Talia’s lips on hers. After years of wondering what it would feel like, she finally knows.

Talia makes a noise of frustration, and then she’s moving off her. Jenna doesn’t have a chance to question it before Talia’s hands are on her shoulders and she’s flipping her over onto her back. Talia crawls on top of her again and grins. “This is much better.”

Jenna smiles and brings a hand up to Talia’s hair, letting her fingers brush through the strands, “It is.”

She leans up and kisses Talia again, slow and deep.

“We should have been doing this years ago,” Talia tells her as she starts kissing her way down Jenna’s neck.

Jenna gasps and lets her head fall back, giving Talia better access. “I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time then.”

She feels Talia smile against her skin, “I hope you know what you’re in for Dunbar.”

Jenna smiles softly, brushing her fingers across Talia’s cheek, “I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
